Preta
Preta (ガキ, Gaki), also known as Gaki (餓鬼, Gaki, Hungry Ogre), is a demon in the series. History Preta originates from Buddhist and Hindu texts, they are the spirits of greedy or jealous people who have become demons with an insatiable appetite. In China, they are known as E-Gui, or hungry ghosts. The Japanese word for the demon, gaki, borrows from this. In the modern Japanese language, spoiled children are called "gaki", as a reference to this demon. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yuuki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yuuki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Yuuki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Ghost Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Yuuki Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Haunt Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Yuuki Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Haunt Order *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil´s Colosseum: Ghost Tutorial boss. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei> 20XX Devil´s Colosseum Gaki is faced as a boss of the tutorial maze. He is far high leveled than in other games (he is level 16) and are used to explain the Elemental-Based combat. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' A Gaki is the very first demon that the protagonist actually encounters in Shin Megami Tensei, where he rips out a civilian's throat in the Kichijoji Mall and then proceeds to attack the protagonist, leaving the scene after inflicting substantial damage. This event also leads the hero to obtain his first weapon in the game from the dead man's body—an "Attack Knife"; and his wrongful accusation of the man's murder that leads to his temporary incarceration and meeting the other main characters. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' A team of three Pretas is fought in the Shinjuku Hygienic Hospital in order to retrieve a necessary keycard. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' As an enemy, Preta sports the infamous Macca Beam which cut down 20% of the player's total Macca. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice = Null |Electricity = - |Force = |Expel = |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Life Drain |Effect1 = Absorbs a small amount of HP from a single enemy |Cost1 = 5 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Bad Company |Effect2 = Summons high level demons from the stock |Cost2 = 15 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Resist Fire |Effect3 = Resists Fire attacks |Cost3 = Auto |Level3 = 14 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Frost Order Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV